New Heroes
by dragonfreakgirl99
Summary: Percy Jackson time is gone, the seven are no more their time had passed they all lived their life to the fullest had children and they grew old. Now they will forever be legends. Now it is time for a new generation to come forth. This story manly has got ocs that I made up, please don't comment anything rude, I'm just doing this for fun, all credits go towards Rick Riodan and his P
1. Chapter one Weather

New Heroes

Chapter one ~ What is wrong with the weather?

~JACK~

Do you know what it's like to forget something? Probably do. You most likely forget someone's birthday or your homework. I honestly don't know what happened to my brain but I didn't remember half my life up to when I was twelve years old. From that moment on I remembered everything up until now. I still don't remember anything past the age of twelve all I get is of pictures of this women who I like to assume is my mother. But, I never did meet my mother how could I? I don't remember, I have met my father. His name is Poseidon the Greek god of the sea. (My name is Jack King, I've got chocolate brown hair, eyes that were blue as the bluest ocean, sometimes they can turn green, my skin was quite tanned from being in the sun too much.) Yeah, I was shocked when I found out, but I could kind of tell with all of the little clues, my dyslexia and ADHD and my ability to breathe and control water. The only power I don't have is being able to heal myself. My father claimed me when I was twelve and that's when I started to remember stuff. It was like my life before I was twelve didn't exist and I was just born. Now I am 16 years old, going through the toughest thing I have ever done. High School I am a sophomore. By the way I never told anyone that my father is the god of the sea cause that will just sound like either I'm crazy or showing off. Anyway I got to school 2 minutes, late (I have never been good with time) I got to class, the classes are usually done in pairs in rows of four. I saw my friend, Chris Young, his got red hair like _Ron Wesley_ from _Harry Potter_ and has the brightest green eyes I have ever seen on a person. I was lucky for the teacher was also late and I got missed getting a late ticket and I don't have to stay behind doing some teachers boing work. I sat next to his left which was next to the window.

"Hey bro, did I miss anything?" I asked, he shook his head and then we started talking, manly him more than me. I then just noticed my two other friends, Charlotte Clark she's got dark skin, her hair dark as a raven's feathers was out and long down to her ribs she has got hazel eyes that always twinkle in the sun or lights and then there was Abigail Garcia, with her long light hair done up in a ponytail and her blue eyes shined with joy with her olive skin. They sat down in the seats in front of us, Abigail next to the window and Charlie on her on her left. They are always together sometimes I wonder if they were actually sisters.

"Hey, where is the teacher?" I ask, they shrugged, the thing is we have an excursion today to a museum with another school, we were going to a museum to get an idea to study for an assignment. Well lets gets passed that don't want to bore you. Then a substitute teacher had walked in she was tall and had a tall neck she almost had no nose like _Voldemort_ she was also quite pale like she never been outside and her cold Icey blue eyes gave me the chills down my spine.

"All right class I am Miss Sanders, and this is going to happen, I'm going to mark your names off and you're going to hope on that bus" she said her voice was so creepy, almost like a witch casting a potion. Once our names were marked we got on the bus, me and the guys sat and the end of the bus, with Charlie in the middle next to Charlie was Abby and then me and then Chris next to the other window and now we are heading towards the museum. Just a secret between you and me, I know these guys are demigods, I don't know who their god parent is, but they all have got the characteristics of a demigod, for one yes they have got dyslexia and ADHD like I said before but they all have got one parent, for example Charlie and Abby both got a father and don't have a mother, Chris is the same only he doesn't have a father and has got a single mother. I'm waiting for them to get claimed. Its waiting awhile I thought all demigods were meant to be claimed before or when they are thirteen. I mean the gods promised Percy Jackson… or is Percy Jackson just a legend? I have never seen any evidence about him or the seven. All I got from Chiron is some old gold pen, I mean the pen doesn't work, it doesn't even have any ink in it, I have twist it so many times. Another secret I'm protecting them, I'm waiting for them to get claimed. My god screw my ADHD I'm daydreaming and not paying attention to my friends, I mean they are practically screaming in my freaking ear!

"What?" I slightly shouted at them, "Mr King please do not shout so loud" said the witch… I mean Miss Sanders. Hang on… why is she focused on me, I only knew her 20 minutes ago and I'm not the only one shouting! Wow you know sometimes teachers hate me. Again my ADHD, sorry guys.

"What's up?" I asked, "Was it meant to rain today?" Chris asked while looking out the window, rain? Oh jeez, I knew what he meant, it was raining but there were no clouds in the sky, it looked like it was a bright sunny day, it was just raining…what the actual heck? Then suddenly I felt the ground shake, I mean our whole class felt it, the bus had to come to a complete stop so we didn't tumble over. Then the shaking stopped.

"What is going on with the weather today?" Abby commented on "Got know I idea" I lied, something is defiantly happening, I'm thinking that something is coming, something that has happened before.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2 Chimera

New Heroes

Chapter Two ~ Chimera

~Jack's pov~

Soon after the strange earthquake we actually continued to go on this excursion, why? I don't know is it really worth it if the students get killed before we get there? But it didn't take too long to arrive at the museum. When we got there another bus had arrived, probably from the other school I talked about before, I think it was Ashton High or something like that (FYI I go to Riverdell high) through the crowd of students I saw this girl out of everyone I saw her, she had very light blonde curls that goes down to her lower back, I saw grey eyes twinkle in the sunlight, I remember the tales of the legend of Annabeth Chase, she reminds me of her and her skin was a medium white colour. I saw her look over at me her light pink lips did a small cheeky grin at me. Was it at me or someone behind me? I looked no one, I turned back to look at her class and her were gone, darn I think I saw an angel taking me to heaven. If she asked I would gladly said yes. When suddenly Chris clapped his hands in front of my face bringing me back down to earth.

"Come one Romeo, stop drooling over Juliet" He said make me grumble, "I don't drool" I told him angrily "Don't lie Jackie boy" Abby told me in a singing like voice, they always gain up on me and my weak moments, sometimes I hate them. Soon my class was moving inside the museum and I went further than my friends, sort of trying to get away from them but not too far. I could hear their laughter behind me. My class then scattered and started looking at other stuff, I went with my friends to look at the Greek statues and the gods. When I walked through the giant doors into the section, I saw her again, with her friends there was a boy with short light wavy brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes, his skin was a fair cool colour and he continued to stare at the Ares statue, there was another boy with darker brown hair and green eyes he was staring at a Zeus statue, and there was another girl standing beside the pretty one, she had short brown hair above her shoulders and brown eyes with olive skin. I walked over to the Poseidon statue, and I stared for a long time. I didn't know that she was right next to me, I swear my cheeks went bright as Chris's hair.

"I see that you have got an interest in Poseidon" She said with a slightly French Accent, but I say she's got more of American accent then French. "Yeah, you could say that we have got similar interest" I joked, but she kept a straight face. Yeah, I suck at flirting.

"Do you have a god you like?" I asked, "not really, but I prefer the Roman gods than the Greek gods" she said, then it was just awkward silence between the two of us. I then heard the doors to this section slam shut making everyone look at the doors to see Miss Sanders standing there. Why? I don't know.

"Did you close the doors?" I asked trying to sound like a tough guy, she didn't say anything all she did was a strange and must I say a creepy smile. "you don't recognise me do you King?" she asked, what the heck, okay now my demigod senses are picking up and I'm preparing for a battle "should I? mean you're just a teacher" I asked her "you were the one that killed my sister and she now is spending the rest of her days in Tartarus" she said her voice in a pissed off mood.

Okay yes, I have fought some battles when I was 12, I may have killed many monsters. I remember once I killed a chimera, it's got the body and head of a lion, a snake for a tail and has got a goat's head sticking out of its back. What makes it more dangerous is that it can breathe fire and can give you great burns. I do remember facing two. I killed one and the other one escaped. Now Chris, Abby and Charlie are all looking at me like I'm crazy and the others well, they look like they are prepared to fight. Are they demigods? The miss Sanders started burning into flames and had transformed herself into a Chimera. Great, I left my sword at camp, all I got is my dagger (rule number one of being a demigod always have a weapon on you) and the stupid gold pen I got from Chiron. I pulled my dagger out of my jacket's pocket and I charged at the beast who was also charging at me and we collided into each other and went into a full on heated battle.

"Chris! take the girls and hide, I'll get you once I finished here!" I yelled over my shoulder, I didn't see them run, I haven't seen the pretty girl and her friends yet, they probably bailed like a smart person would do. I guess our little secret is out, "Guys! I can't explain now you got to run" I said while looking over my shoulder. "No way man, we aren't leaving you here" he yelled back at me

"you're not trained for this yet, just run I'll find you guys later and I'll take you to camp" I yelled over my shoulder.

During this distraction the Chimera had knocked me onto my back, knocking the wind out of me, somehow my dagger managed to be on the opposite side of the room, great and the beast has got its big paw on my chest keeping me in place, trapping me to the floor, I saw bravely picked up my dagger and tried to stabbed the Chimera on top of me but got easily wacked with the snake tail. Now me and the Chimera were doing a serious staring contest, I swear I saw a flash of my life so far, once again I saw the women leaning in to kiss my forehead, I am I crying, why is she leaving? Come back. I was brought back to life, I saw the Chimera on top of me, now I feel huge amount of pain coming through my chest, the claws were digging into me, I swear she was doing it slow just to torture me, the pain was too much, I had to close my eyes. I hear my friends scream my name. The pain was gone I opened, my eyes the Chimera's mouth was opening up, I saw a fireball with my name on it, the fireball stopped forming as I could see the Chimera got stabbed right between the eyes by a sword, I saw the pretty girl was the one holding onto the sword, she saved me? The Chimera got off of me and dissolved into dust.

Despite my chest bleeding and in being in terrible pain, I still couldn't help but not to stare and my hero. She helped me stand up, my face went red again, her hand was soft and fitted perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle piece. My daydream was gone when she let go.

"Hey you okay" she said with her amazing accent, okay maybe I am in love with her, what's wrong with a little loving?

"I've been better. Thanks for saving me" I told her, she smiled at me like she did before, if I were an ice cream I melt at that one smile.

Abby rushed over to me and through her arms around my neck, and then she wacked me at the back of my head "ow" I said through the pain, she can punch.

"What the hell was that? How could I see that? Am I going crazy?" she rambled on "I'll explain later, it's hard to" I told her, I am then hit again at the back of my head, I turned to see Charlie standing behind me, with a mad look.

My attention was brought back to the girl that saved me, "once again thank you, would you mind telling me your name?" I asked

"The name's Ashley Jones" she said

THE END

 **what do you think so far? i would most likely will continue this.**


End file.
